The Warren Line
The Warren Line is a family of powerful witches that started with the birth of Melinda Warren to the mortal Charlotte Warren. Over the centuries, the witches of this line and their witchcraft have grown in power, culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches in existence. Melinda created a Book of Shadows, which has been passed down and added to over the generations. History Start of the Warren Line The line started with the birth of Melinda Warren to the mortal Charlotte in 1670, who was a practitioner belonging to a coven of witches in Virginia. Her daughter was blessed with three magical powers, to move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. As a young adult, Melinda moved to Salem, where she fell in love with a mortal named William Jackson and had a daughter named Prudence in 1689. Shortly after the birth of her daughter, Melinda began an affair with the warlock Matthew Tate, who betrayed her and outed her as a witch. Melinda was sentenced to be burned at the stake by Witch Hunters in 1692. Her husband, in an attempt to defend his wife, was brutally slain. Before she was burned, Melinda spoke of a prophecy foretelling the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Prudence Warren was taken in by kind neighbors and inherited her mother's ability to move objects with her mind. As an adult, she moved to Boston, where she fell in love with and married a man named Robert Manors. In 1710, she had a daughter named Cassandra, who could foresee the future. Cassandra's Truth When she became an adult, Cassandra became known as a temptress and seduced many men in search of true love. She considered her power a curse as she foresaw many deaths. She tried to hide her magic as she married a wealthy lawyer named Phillip Lawrence and had a daughter named Phillipa in 1743. However, tragedy struck when Cassandra foresaw the death of her husband at the hands of another man. She tried to prevent it, though her husband was still murdered and she was blamed as a conspirator, due to her infamy as a temptress. Cassandra was trialed and executed for her supposed crime while her daughter Phillipa grew up in an orphanage. Phillipa became angry for what had been done to her family and burned down the orphanage with her power when she was in her teens. She ran away and left for New York. Dark Temptation Phillipa met a handsome sailor whom she fell in love with. However, he broke her heart and left her with an unborn child. She gave birth to a daughter in 1762 and left her on the steps of a church. Phillipa became vengeful at the cruel world around her. She met a mysterious man who seduced her and swept her away in his darkness. It was not until much later that Phillipa discovered he was a demon. When she set out to vanquish him, their battle resulted in the Great Fire of New York in 1776. Phillipa died of her injuries after vanquishing her lover. Phillipa's daughter was placed with a rich mortal family and was given the name Katherine Thomas. As a young adult, she discovered a strange book left to her by her late mother and learned of her true heritage. She possessed the ability to manipulate heat. Katherine got married in 1789 and gave birth to several daughters, among them one magical daughter named Helena. Return of the Warrens While her mother did not practice magic, Helena became fascinated with magic and gained the power to stop time. Helena took it upon herself to protect the innocent. For this reason, she was shunned by her family and did not marry until later in life. She was the first in the line to reclaim the name Warren and would pass it on to her daughters. Helena was considered one of the most powerful witches of her time and created many entries in the Book of Shadows. Brianna and the Lord of War ]] Helena eventually married a mortal man she had saved from a warlock and had two daughters, Brianna and Beatrice, born in 1825 and 1827 respectively. There was much tragedy in their lives as Beatrice was born with only one leg, leaving her crippled and sickly. Beatrice died at a young age and Brianna later witnessed her parents being killed by a demon, leaving her to stand on her own as a young woman. Brianna grew up to be a powerful witch with the power of Telekinesis, which later grew into an advanced and powerful form never seen before. In 1855, Brianna faced a Lord of War in the Crimean war and managed to defeat him by separating him from his sword, throwing it for hundreds of miles. Brianna would then fall in love with a soldier named Jack and had a daughter named Astrid in 1856. Astrid and her Daughters Astrid kept the tradition her grandmother had started and kept the Warren name. She was a skilled potion maker and possessed the abilities to read minds and project her consciousness elsewhere. She fell in love with a man named Patrick and was the first of the line to move to the west coast, settling in San Francisco. Astrid had three daughters, Laura born in 1869, Grace in 1873 and Agnes in 1875. Having read the prophecy in the Book of Shadows, Astrid became convinced that her daughters were meant to become the Charmed Ones. However, she quickly discovered that her youngest daughter had not inherited magic like her sisters. Despite this, she loved and treated all three equally. Laura possessed the ability to move objects, while Grace could slow down time. Together, they sought to protect the innocent like their mother. Laura married a photographer names James Bowen and had a daughter in 1895. Grace married a young architect named Edmund Baxter and had a daughter in 1897. Edmund designed a manor for them in 1898. Agnes married a carpenter named Frank Russell and had a daughter in 1894. The Cousins At one point in time, Agnes became distant to her family, having grown to resent them for possessing magic while she was powerless. Her husband was a drunk and abusive, so she eventually poisoned him. She possessed much anger and passed this on to her daughter. Laura and Grace defended their family from a powerful demon after he had killed James, and sacrificed themselves to save their daughters. Baxter and Bowen were raised by Edmund in the manor until he passed away years later. Around the same time, Agnes died from a heart disease. Her daughter started practicing witchcraft and discovered she had magic of her own, namely the power to create fire and predict the future. In the 1920's, the government made alcohol illegal. To supply their friends and neighbors with alcohol, Baxter and her husband Gordon Johnson opened a speakeasy in the manor. Bowen started working there as a photographer, while Russell worked there as a fortune teller and sold potions. During this time, Baxter began an affair with another man, while Russell fell in love with a warlock named Anton. Anton seduced Russell to the side of evil, and wanted her to kill her cousins so he could obtain their powers. Russell turned on her cousins and drank a potion to triple her powers. However, her cousins still managed to overpower her and cursed her and all of her future lives. However, this curse was later broken by Phoebe Halliwell, the reincarnation of Russell. In 1930, Baxter gave birth to a daughter named Penelope in a hotel room in Boston. Bowen never got married or had children, though she acted as a loving aunt to both Penelope and later Patty. The Halliwell Family As a young woman, Penny Halliwell fell in love with a man named Allen Halliwell and adopted a hippie-lifestyle, practicing magic in the open. They had a daughter named Patty in 1950. When Allen was killed by an evil witch and former friend, Penny became a bitter and devoted demon hunter. She possessed the power of Telekinesis and was responsible for many entries in the Book of Shadows. She also had several more husbands, but kept the name Halliwell. Patty fell in love with a mortal businessman named Victor Bennett and had three daughters with him. Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Their relationship was strained by magic, as Victor did not want his daughters in danger all the time. They eventually got divorced and during this time, Patty had an affair with her Whitelighter Sam Wilder. She discovered she was pregnant with a fourth daughter, but decided to give the child up for adoption to prevent the Elders from discovering their forbidden relationship. Their daughter was also the first Whitelighter-Witch born in the line. In 1978, Patty was tragically killed by a Water Demon and Penny raised her daughters on her own. During this time, she fought with Victor many times until he left permanently. Meanwhile, Penny started to suspect her granddaughters were the Charmed Ones. However, as the girls grew older and fought a lot, she decided to bind their powers for their own protection. The Charmed Ones The Halliwell sisters discovered their magic in 1998 and became the Charmed Ones. During their first year, the sisters met their Whitelighter Leo Wyatt and Piper fell in love with him. After some struggles, they were later allowed to be married. Meanwhile, Phoebe fell in love with a half-demon named Cole Turner. During their third year as witches, Prue Halliwell was tragically killed by the demon Shax, after which her sisters learned of their half-sister Paige Matthews. and Chris]]Cole later became the new Source of All Evil and Phoebe later joined him as his Queen while pregnant with their unborn son. However, she later reunited with her sisters and vanquished Cole. Phoebe later lost the child after the Seer tried to steal it and was overwhelmed by his power. However, decades later it was revealed the child had survived, and was named Julian Turner. In 2003, Piper gave birth to her son Wyatt Halliwell, believed to be the first male born in the Warren line. He was later joined by a brother named Chris in 2004. Some years later in 2008, she had a daughter named Melinda Halliwell. Phoebe fell in love with a Cupid named Coop and eventually had three daughters with him, the first Cupid-Witches in existence. Their daughters were Prue born in 2007, Penny born in 2009, and Payton born in 2013. Paige fell in love with the mortal Henry Mitchell and had three children with him, the twins Laura and Grace in 2010 and a son named Henry Jr. in 2012. List of Warren Witches *Melinda Warren - Telekinesis, Premonition and Molecular Immobilization *Prudence Warren-Manors - Telekinesis *Cassandra Manors-Lawrence - Premonition *Phillipa Lawrence - Pyrokinesis *Katherine Thomas - Thermokinesis *Helena Warren (Born as Thomas) - Molecular Immobilization *Brianna Warren - Telekinesis and Advanced Telekinesis *Beatrice Warren (Unknown if she possessed any powers due to bad health) *Astrid Warren - Telepathy and Astral Projection *Laura Warren-Bowen - Telekinesis *Grace Warren-Baxter - Molecular Deceleration *Agnes Warren-Russell (Possessed no powers but passed magic on to her daughter) *P. Russell - Pyrokinesis, Divination *P. Bowen - Cryokinesis *P. Baxter - Molecular Deceleration Notes and Trivia *The line started with Melinda Warren and only had daughters until the birth of Julian Turner more than three hundred years later. Interestingly, all male members of the line are hybrids. *Over the centuries, the Warren line developed strong bonds with several other magical families, including the Marks line and the Phillips, Callaway and Montana families. However, the bonds eventually weakened to the point where the Charmed Ones knew nothing about the families until meeting them. *Melinda Warren is the only witch to possess all three powers inherited by the Charmed Ones. **Her powers are passed down through the family line, as most Warren witches possesses one of these three powers, which Telekinesis being the most common. *The witches of the Warren line have a long history of falling in love with the forces of evil. **Melinda Warren with the warlock Matthew Tate. **Phillipa Lawrence with an unnamed demon. **P. Russell with the warlock Anton. **Penelope Halliwell with the demonic Necromancer. **Piper Halliwell with the warlock Jeremy Burns. **Prudence Halliwell with the half-warlock Brendan Rowe. **Phoebe Halliwell with the half-demon Cole Turner. **Laura Mitchell with the warlock Oliver. **Grace Mitchell with the warlock Luke. *Excluding temporary transformations, four Warren witches have been on the side of evil. All of them possessed fire related powers during this time and they all turned evil because of love. **Phillipa Lawrence was seduced by a demon, though she eventually realized the truth and vanquished him. **P. Russell fell in love with a warlock and attempted to betray her family, though she was cursed before she could. **Phoebe chose evil to stand beside Cole and her unborn child. However, the good in her eventually won and she vanquished Cole with her sisters. **Grace Mitchell was seduced by a warlock and turned evil due to the influence of a potion. She is the only Warren to permanently turn evil by becoming a warlock. *Another common occurrence in the Warren line is that the children tragically lose their mothers or both parents at a young age. Category:Witches Category:Groups